


Impeccable Timing

by Moonrose91



Series: The Mage Tower [2]
Category: DragonFable
Genre: Gen, Has really nothing to do with the mage tower, it is setting up for the whole 'play as yourself only as a warrior mage or rogue' adventure, well sort-of, which I am trying not to spoil, which is the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one is friends for a long time, they have impeccable timing in knowing when to get the other out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impeccable Timing

Lady Celestia raised one fine eyebrow at the men who had decided that trying to attack her on the road to retrieve one of the two dragon egg boxes was a good idea.

It wasn’t time yet and, besides, she didn’t have either with her at this time.

The White Dragon Box was in a temple and the Black Dragon Box was hidden away somewhere secret until the day it was needed.

“I honestly can’t help you, I’m sorry,” she responded, though she wasn’t sorry at all.

She had pulled her hood back slightly to look at them better, noting that they were of the same look as the others who had tried to capture her.

Since none had been able to return to inform whoever their master was of the stupidity of trying to attack her, they kept coming.

Lady Celestia would feel guilty, except that these same men raided villages and were a danger to dragons everywhere.

And not all dragons were cruel and evil.

Some were even gentle and kind.

She nearly laughed hysterically at that.

_Kind_ might be a slight over exaggeration.

“Lies! Hand it over priestess!” the leader demanded.

She didn’t have time to answer when a roar of rage echoed and she didn’t even twitch as a massive red dragon swooped so low over head that he had to flick his tail upward to avoid hitting her in the head. He turned harshly and landed with a low snarl, pulling himself up so he towered even more over the villains of this story.

“I did try to warn you,” Celestia stated as Big Red let out another deafening roar and she merely winced slightly at it, unlike the hardened warriors who crashed to the ground.

Big Red didn’t bother with pleasantries, just swung his tail and knocked them all to the side before he lowered his head so Celestia could walk over his head and down his neck to settle in that protected space between his wings. Once she was settled he took off.

“What did you do before me?” he questioned, his voice rumbling through her.

“Throw up a shield or teleport away,” she answered, smiling at the way Red swooped along, gleefully terrorizing people before he landed with a great rumble in front of Oaklore Keep.

He lowered his head and she stepped over and down. “Thank you,” she answered with a smile.

“I’ll wait for you here,” he responded and settled in to wait.

Celestia smiled and gently stroked his muzzle. “Whatever would I do without you Red?” she murmured.

“Collapse in on yourself. Go forth, good lady. Captain Rolith awaits,” the Red Dragon responded and she nodded before she turned.

After all, she had a friend to visit.


End file.
